Gaining Trust
by Arrin
Summary: Marie escapes from an abusive husband and runs into Garret. Can she learn to trust the battle scarred otter? or will she live forever with a fear of males? **Completed**
1. Chapter 1

Marie Swiftwater smiled to herself, curling up on her bed. Her tail flicked idily as she became more engrosed in the book infromt of her. After a while, she paused and rose, looking outside her bedroom window. He was late, which meant that he was out drinking again. She gave a start as she heard the door slam downstairs, and quickly hid the book. He didn't like her reading, he said it would give her ideas that she shouldn't be getting. But despite that, she enjoyed reading, and she sometimes dreamed of having one of the gentle, caring husbands that were so common in the books she read. Reaching for the door handle, she braced herself for whatever he had in mind to do to her. The door swung open, and she gasped. She caught only a glimpse of her husband before pain engulfed her..  
  
***  
  
Garret Broadtail pushed open the heavy oak doors of the Salamandastron Dance and glanced around the practically empty hall. There was that blind otter, Soquan, and a couple of beasts he hadn't met yet. Seeing his friends by the bar, he grinned and vaulted over to talk to them. "It's been gettin' a lot more quieter in 'ere since the fire eh?" A light brown squirrel towards his right nodded while taking a drink of his whiskey. "Yeah, if you ask me, this place is on its last couple rounds around the drain..." The other squirrel beside him chuckled as he took a swig of his ale. "Nicely put there, Rave. The way you put it, just makes it sound so poetic." The first squirrel laughed and shoved the other off his barstool. The wolfmaid, having up to this point been silent, laughed and made some comment about 'idiot males' as the two squirrels wrestled on the ground. The four friends remained in the hall well into the night, untill just themselves and the otter remained  
  
***  
  
Marie's footpaws thudded alond the dirt path as she ran. She glanced fearfully over her shoulder, making sure he wasn't following her. His degrading insults still rang clearly in her mind, causing her to choke out a sob. i She whimpered as the male's footpaw came in contact with her ribs for the upteenth time. "You're nothing but a wench you hear? All you're good for is a bit of knocking around." He continued to kick her repeatedly, a smirk spread across his features. She groaned and gasped, struggling to take in a breath. /i She continued to stumble her way along the path, shuddering at the memory. Holding her ragged clothes tightly around her, she tried to blink away the tears that blurred her vision. She was soon rewarded with a light shining further up ahead and spead up, turning towards it. After some time she arrived, panting heavily from her run. Pushing open the double oak doors she ran inside, casting one last glance over her shoulder. With a grunt, Marie suddenly ran into somthing solid and warm. Immediatley she recognized the scent as male and she looked up with one fervent wish. i'Please don't let him be angry.'/i Inspecting him briefly she realized this male was blind, i'but still capable of hurting you..'/i she added as afterthought. The male placed a paw on her shoulder, causing her to practically leap backwards with a startled yell. She backed away from the other otter, shaking visibly. Feverent prayers ran through her head as she backed against the wall, she whispered one softly as she bowed her head "please don't hurt me..."  
  
***  
  
The Sali's doors swung open with a bang, causing Garret to jump slightly. He glanced over his shoulder and watched the scene unfold near the door, then rose and walked over. " 'ey? Is everythin' alright ovah 'ere?" Marie jumped, startled by the seemingly sudden appearance. She whirled around so she could see both males, unknowingly backing herself into a corner. Garret turned towards the blind otter, an eyebrow raised questiongly. "Geeze Soquan, Wha'd yeh do t'scare 'er so badly?" Soquan shook his head, shrugging slightly. "I don't know, one second she runs right into me, the next, she's freaking out..."Garret nodded, first looking towards the female that was now cowered against the wall, then crouching down to her level. He slowly reached for her shoulder, an unconcious comforting gesture. The female shyed away from his paw, keeping her head bowed as she slunk further into the corner. Garret frowned, speaking softly to the obviously frightened creature in front of him. " 'ey...'ah don't know why yeh're so jumpy, but yeh need 'elp. Yeh're pretty beat up..." He stretched out a paw, offering it to her. Marie watched the male, eyeing him silently. He didn't seem threating, but then again, neither did the other. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, she just couldn't shake the angry words her husband had yelled at her as she ran from the house. i"You may find somebeast else, and he may seem nice. But that's only to get you're guard down and you into bed!"/i Going with her instincts, she placed a shaky paw in Garret's. He smiled and gently pulled her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get yeh fixed up." He helped her shuffle her way towards one of the many couches in the hall. As he helped her lay down, he motioned for Fallon to come over. Marie watched through half closed eyes as the two beasts talked. "Fallon, do yeh ' 'ave yeh're 'ealer's bag 'ere?" Fallon shook her head slowly. "No, I'm sorry, I don't." Garret frowned, looking at the wolf maid eagerly as he motioned towards Marie. "Can yeh go get it please? she needs 'elp..." Fallon nodded and raced out of the hall, the oak doors slamming as they closed behind her. Marie fought to keep her eyes from closing, yawning widely. Garret looked over with a grin touching his scruffy features. "Get some rest, Fallon'll be back soon..." Nodding, Marie's eyes closed slowly as she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Marie woke up curled up underneath a thick, warm blanket. With a bit of difficulty, she pulled herself into a sitting position and glanced around nervously. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, briefly noting her now bandaged arm, remembering a particularly nasty gash there last time she saw. She stood, and tottered for a moment before her legs buckled from underneath her and darkness engulfed her senses once again.  
  
***  
  
Garret stood in front of his bathroom mirror scrutinizing his reflection. No wonder she had been so scared of him, he didn't really look like the caring gentle type. He had a scarred face, scruffy fur, and a nick taken out of his ear. He sighed, definitely not a gentle sight. His thoughts were interrupted as a noise sounded from the next room. He turned and jogged swiftly into the bedroom, seeing Marie crumpled on the ground, he stooped and lifted her gently, laying her back down onto the bed. He pulled the blankets up around her and slowly began leaving the room again. He froze in his steps as a frantic whisper sounded from behind him. "No. please. it hurts." He turned to see Marie moving uneasily in her sleep, her words, for now, incoherent. Her arms were pressed against the bed, as if they were being held down. She whimpered between her words, which seemed to get more and more frantic. "Please. stop." He walked back over to her bedside, watching her briefly before shaking her gently. " 'ey. Wake up." Getting no response, he shook her slightly rougher. "Wake up!" At this Marie woke suddenly, giving a distressed cry before sitting bolt upright. Seeing Garret beside her, she panicked, shying away from him to allow herself more time to think. Garret frowned, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Ye were 'avin a bad dream, so 'ah woke ye up." Marie had flinched when his paw touched her shoulder, but nodded as she heard his words. Garret smiled at her, giving her shoulder a pat. "Fallon should be here soon t'check yeh're wounds. Marie nodded leaning into his touch slightly. It felt nice. Garret grinned, "Do ye feel any bettah since the othah day?" Marie merely nodded, her head now resting gently against his shoulder. Both beasts jumped as a loud knock sounded from the front door. Garret stood and turned briefly to Marie before walking out of the room. "ah'll be right back. Marie yawned and nodded, laying back down and closing her eyes before she fell asleep again.  
  
***  
  
Marie awoke with a sharp pain in her back and the sound of two beasts whispering. Her head jerked upward at a particularly painful moment, only to be pushed gently back down. Garret's face appeared suddenly beside her, a concerned expression etched in his features. "Ah'm sorry it 'urts ye, but Fallon 'as t'fix yeh're back, t'stiching undid when ye fell off o'the bed." Marie nodded, closing her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. Garret slipped his paw gently into hers, whispering in her ear. "Jus' squeeze 'mah paw. it might 'elp." She nodded and gave his paw a slight squeeze. Garret leaned close again. "C'mon. 'Ah know ye can do bettah than that." As another wave of pain washed over her, she gave his paw a solid squeeze before passing out again.  
  
***  
  
Having felt Marie's paw go loose Garret gave it a quick squeeze before leaning back into his chair beside the bed. A small smile played on his lips as he watched her. She was a pretty thing, soft, chestnut coloured fur and dark brown eyes that reminded him of Erin. Garret smiled at the thought. Erin, he missed her so much, cinnamon coloured fur, a bright smile, and the ever-present sparkle in her eyes. Garret gave a start, cutting off his train of thought. He had other things to think of rather than his dead wife. When Fallon finished stitching Marie's back, she rose, and looked towards Garret. Seeing her, he cast a worried glance toward Marie. "Is she goin' t'be alright?" Fallon nodded, "Yeah, with a bit of rest, she'll be good as new." Garret nodded. "C'mon, ah'll walk ye to the door." Fallon gave a nod and watched Garret rise before following him to the door. Garret grinned. "Thanks for the 'elpin' Fall." Fallon returned the grin, already halfway out the front door. "Anytime Garret." With that, she shut the door and left. Garret soon found himself back at Marie's bedside, watching the otter maid sleep soundly; he smiled and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. Marie sighed in her sleep, one paw gripping the covers. Garret yawned and shuffled his way towards his makeshift bed in the living room, lying down on the couch with a grunt. He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts wandering. He missed his wife, he missed holding her at night, and he missed cradling his son in his arms as he hushed him to sleep. He still had nightmares about coming home, finding his house ransacked and both of them dead. He sighed, letting an arm flop over his face. He had avenged their death of course, picked up his sword and tracked the vermin that killed them. There were more then he thought there would be, and the fight had left him like he was now, scarred and empty. With a yawn he curled into his blankets dozing off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Garret's eyes cracked open, only to close them again as the stream of moonlight shone across his face. At the sound pawsteps he sat up, looking around the room for the source of the noise. He climbed swiftly to his feet when he saw the maid stumbling across the room. "What're yeh doin' up?" Marie jumped immediately whirling around to see him. "Yeh should be in bed restin', not up an' about." She whimpered, looking down at the ground. "Please, he'll hurt me if I don't come back. Please, I need to leave." Garret quirked an eyebrow, was she serious? She whimpered and continued. "Please, I need to go." He frowned as she shifted nervously, casting a shy glance at him. "Please?" Garret's heart went out to the pitiful creature, but he shook his head slowly. "Yeh're in no condition t'be travelin'"  
  
***  
  
After finally coaxing her to stay, Garret helped her back into the bedroom. He gently pulled the blankets around her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are yeh goin' t'be alright in 'ere? Do yeh want me t'stay?" After a moment of thought, Marie nodded and scooted over, giving the male room to be close by. Garret smiled slightly and settled down next to her. To his surprise, Marie snuggled close, her arms wrapping around him. Her eyes closed and her breathing soon slowed as she fell back to sleep. Garret remained awake for a while longer, thoughts running through his mind. What could have happened to make the female like this? Finally, with a tired sigh, he lay back and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Marie woke in the morning, the sunlight shining brightly into the room. She stretched slightly, freezing as she felt some beast next to her. Her eyes flew open and she struggled to get away from the beast that held her, pushing it away from her. Garret woke suddenly at the feeling of paws against his chest as the female pushed at him. He grasped her arms gently, whispering softly, "Ey, calm down, it's jest me." seeing his face, she relaxed somewhat bashfully. "Sorry." He gave her arm a reassuring pat. "Tis alright, we all 'ave our fears." She flinched away from his touch momentarily before nodding slightly. He released her arms and climbed out of the bed. "Are yeh 'ungry? 'ah'll make breakfast if yeh want it." Marie's stomach rumbled audibly and she smiled. "Yes, that would be nice." Garret grinned and rose to his feet. "Ah'll be back then, yeh jest relax." The male left the room, leaving Marie alone with her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Marie frowned, he seemed nice, and he seemed to care about how she felt. But what if he was one of those males her husband had warned her about? She shuddered visibly, snuggling further into the blankets. She hoped he wasn't. 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: Due to the fact that early on Friday afternoon, my school caught fire; there will be a delay in Gaining Trust updates. The whole story was typed out and saved on a school computer, which will not be accessible until further notice. I will however, retype it and hopefully update soon.  
  
In the immortal words of Brian Jacques: "Keep reading, and I shall keep writing."  
  
~Arrin 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Garret returned as promised, bringing with him her breakfast. Marie's thoughts ceased, and she looked up at him with a slight grin. Garret placed a tray on her lap, sitting on the chair beside her from the night before. "Ah 'ope yeh like it." Marie smiled, speaking softly before taking a mouthful. "I'm sure it's wonderful." She ate in silence, casting a glance towards the male every once in a while. Garret smiled, watching her eat. "Yeh're looking better t'day." She paused, looking at him with a slight smile. "Thanks." she returned to her meal, lost once again in her own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
As time passed, Marie became more comfortable around Garret. She chatted with him easily and found herself relaxed and at ease around him. It was after dinner one day when Marie looked up from her book. Garret was washing the dishes. With a mischievous smile she stood, padding silently up behind him. She wrapped her arms playfully around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Garret gave a startled jump before turning to face her. He smiled down at her, absent-mindedly placing a paw on her shoulder. "Ey yeh." She beamed up at him. "Hey." Garret's smile broadened as he looked her over. She was looking healthier than before, but the look he gave her sometimes.his smile faded. It was just haunting. He'd correct her on something and she'd look so frightened, and with her looking so small in her clothes she had borrowed from him, she looked so dejected it was startling. At first he constantly had to reassure her that what she was doing was alright. She'd ask permission to do things that she didn't need to ask about, like stepping outside for some fresh air, or if she could read. She was better now, although she still gave him a scared, held back look once in a while. Marie's brow furrowed as she saw Garret's expression change. "Garret? Is something wrong?" Garret snapped out from his thoughts, looking down at her with a smile. "No, nothing's wrong." He paused, "Yeh jest look so small in those clothes." Her eyebrows rose in surprise, but she nodded. "I know." He smiled. "We could go get some clothes from your house if yeh want." She hesitated and nodded, an ingrained, submissive state of mind kicking in. "Okay, when should we go?" Garret looked outside. "Well, 'tis still goin' t'be light out for a while, we can be there 'n back b'fore dark." She stiffened. "O-okay." As they headed towards her house, Garret caught sight of small, nervous gestures from Marie's direction. She seemed ill at ease, and quite uncomfortable. When they arrived an hour or so later, Marie looked at him nervously. "W-why don't you stay out here? I'll just go grab a few things." Garret nodded and leaned against the wall. 'ah'll e out 'ere in yeh need me." Marie nodded and entered the house, making her way up the stairs to her room. She shuddered, so many memories. Marie entered the room and began to gather her things, a few shirts and pants, a couple of her favorite books, and a necklace that her best friend had given her before she left. She located a suitcase and began to pack. She froze as an all too familiar voice came from behind her. "You've come back I see.I'll see to it that you won't do that again." *** Garret's brow furrowed as he waited, she had been in there for a long time. Something wasn't right. A scream suddenly sounded from inside of the building and Garret leaped into action, running into the house. Immediately, he could hear an angry male's voice from upstairs and he followed the noise cautiously. He stopped at the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He cursed under his breath, squaring his shoulder as he threw his weight against the old door. The door gave out and he stepped inside the room. He glanced around quickly taking note of his surroundings. He saw a blond furred otter standing over Marie's form, his footpaw pulled back to kick her. He strode over to the male and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, turning him around as he cocked a fist. His fist came in contact with the other male's jaw and he pushed him aside, crouching down beside Marie. "Are yeh alright?" Marie's eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder. "Garret, look out!" Garret rolled onto his back and struck out with his hind legs, catching the other male in his stomach, causing him to stumble into a bedside table. The table wobbled with the impact, causing a lit candle to fall over and onto a curtain that hung near to the ground. Fire spread to the curtain and flames began to lick the old, dry, wall. Garret picked the other male off of the ground and held him there as he looked over at Marie. "Get yeh'reself outa 'ere!" Marie gave a nod and grabbed her pack as she darted out the door. When she got outside of the house and at a safe distance away, she watched, worried as a wall of the house was consumed in flames.  
  
***  
  
Garret coughed and held his sleeve over his mouth, filtering out the smoke. He had killed the other male, but he was still worst off, bleeding from various wounds. Smoke stung his eyes and he paused at the bottom of the stairs, blinking a few times. A sudden groaning noise made him look up. The ceiling then caved in on top of Garret in a flurry of ashes and sparks.  
  
*** When Garret awoke, his vision was filled with darkness. He tried to sit up, only to groan and lay back again. His brow furrowed and he wondered why he couldn't see. All he remembered was fire and smoke. A thought suddenly came to mind. Did Marie get out all right? He raised his head. "Marie?" a voice sounded from behind him, and a feminine paw enclosed his. "I'm right here." "I-I can't see." Marie frowned as she thought, then hugged the big otter close. "Then I guess it's my turn to look after you." 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Garret woke to the sound of crying. It took him only a moment to realize the noise was coming from his daughter in the next room. Marie began to stir, waking up and grumbling darkly about wake up calls at four in the morning. Garret smiled and hugged his wife before climbing out of bed. "Don't yeh worry about it, 'ah'll take care o'it." He made his way down the hall and smiled as his mind wandered. He and Marie had grown closer as time passed, their relationship evolving to heights much more than friendship. Garret had become used to his dark world after some time, learning how to rely more on his other senses rather than his eyes. Marie never left his side, when they took walks she always gently guided him around rocks, tree roots, and other obstacles that might cross their path. Garret pushed open the bedroom door, morphing into "dad mode" as he entered the room. "'ey sweet'eart, is everythin' alright in 'ere?" He heard a sniffle from his daughter as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and t wasn't long before she wraped her arms around him. "Had a bad dream." He rubbed her back, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Can you stay here?" Garret nodded. "Jest until yeh fall asleep, okay?" He felt his daughter nod against his chest and he leaned back as she snuggled close. Garret smiled to himself as his daughter fell back to sleep, things where definitively feeling good. 


End file.
